


Право первой ночи

by Pecan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Group Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Out of Character, Sexual Coercion, Slash, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pecan/pseuds/Pecan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АU. Правом первой ночи обладают старшие аристократы. Шерлоку, по его мнению, не повезло оказаться младшим. Но главное невезение заключается в том, что магия Холмса осталась запечатана после первой ночи, второй...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Право первой ночи

**Author's Note:**

> Фэндом: Шерлок (BBC)   
> Основные персонажи: Шерлок Холмс, Джон Хэмиш Ватсон   
> Пэйринг или персонажи: ОМП/Шерлок Холмс, Джон Ватсон/Шерлок Холмс  
> Рейтинг: R   
> Жанры: Слэш (яой), Фэнтези, Hurt/comfort, AU   
> Предупреждения: OOC, Изнасилование, Групповой секс, ОМП

## 1\. Первые неудачи

Шерлок бездумно вглядывался в небо после первой своей ночи с молодым, приятной наружности мужчиной. Это была дальняя кровь правящей линии, априори богатый и в будущем влиятельный. И достаточно сильный, так говорил Майкрофт. Так он утверждал, когда выбирал для младшего брата пару. 

Шерлок безразлично взглянул на широкую кровать с балдахином, где спал его партнёр. Приятный молодой человек, ровесник брата: мягкие ладони, чуткие изящные пальцы − они нежно ласкали Шерлока полчаса назад, ненавязчивые губы, тёплые карие глаза − весь он был уютным, обходительным, заботливым... даже слишком, как половичок у бабушки в небольшом поместье на юге Франции; просыпаясь хотелось встать босыми ногами именно на ткань, спасаясь от холодного пола.

Их соитие было прекрасно, во всяком случае, помнил Шерлок только рассыпающиеся звёзды под веками и жажду своего тела, утоляемую чужими прикосновениями. Ни боли, ни неприятия. Он снова взглянул на небо, луна ослепительно и холодно лила свет. Здесь, в отличие от города, всегда было видно мягкое мерцание созвездий, разум Холмса застыл в оцепенении. Обычно по праву первой ночи дар раскрывался, но что-то пошло неправильно. Метка не отреагировала на близость, и волна зависти, такой же холодной как лунный свет, поднялась на душе у Шерлока. Хорошо Майкрофту поучать его, ведь не ему приходится ждать проявления дара, не ему искать партнёра и жить с непрекращающимся зудом магии, требующим выхода. Хорошо быть Старшим. Шерлок вздохнул.

***

На вторую попытку Шерлок пошёл год спустя, на свой семнадцатый день рождения. Майкрофт замял дело о прошлой неудаче – огласка была невыгодна обеим сторонам. Обычно связь между младшим аристократом и его старшим заключалась раз и навсегда, необязательно их силы должны были быть равными, родственными или присутствовать сходство характеров – эти правила ушли в прошлое, где вместе со связью обязательно было заключение брака. В прогрессивном мире сохранилось лишь право первой ночи, могло случиться, что и единственной между этими людьми.

Майкрофт договорился с чрезвычайно успешным миллиардером в титуле, намного превышающем титул Холмсов. Пятидесятилетний Джеймс Брэнсон* согласился на jus primae noctis*, даже узнав, что будет вовсе не первым. Одним из его условий было знакомство с Шерлоком, который в это время начал развивать дедуктивный метод. Три месяца общения были похожи на сказку, Шерлок очаровался невероятно работоспособным человеком, не потерявшим при том гибкость разума, непосредственность и любовь к развлечениям и шуткам. Они даже совершили небольшое путешествие на воздушном шаре. Стихией Джеймса был воздух, и магия его была лёгкой и ненавязчивой, приязнь выражалась в прикосновениях воздуха, которые Шерлок ощущал то на лице и шее, то на руках, а иногда в игривом порыве ветерка, вскидывающим его кудри в беспорядке. Ещё ему льстила заинтересованность в его научных изысканиях. Джеймс проявлял подлинный интерес, возможно, благодаря этому Шерлок не забросил впоследствии своих изысканий. И, пожалуй, именно от него он перенял привычку одеваться, как джентльмен, но не следовать в упор за строгими рамками классики или моды, давая себе необходимую свободу выглядеть хорошо и комфортно.

Шерлок изнемогал в нетерпении, молодое тело, бурлившее гормонами, звеневшая напряжением в неволе магия – сводили с ума. Самоудовлетворение, как и половой акт с обычными, не наполненными силой людьми, били по самочувствию и самолюбию. Окружающие, а в особенности Майкрофт, которому больше многих доставалось от брата, старались игнорировать вспышки раздражения, откровенную грубость и неучтивость: младший аристократ, не раскрывший свой потенциал, считался неспособным к самоконтролю. Ответственность за него несли старшие родственники, и пока метка не раскрывалась, ему не дано было принимать никаких решений относительно своей жизни и судьбы. Впрочем, в этих правилах не было сверхъестественного надругательства над волей аристократа. Как только он достигал шестнадцатилетия, традиционно организовывалась встреча со Старшим, который лишал претендента невинности и раскрывал магический потенциал. К сожалению, Шерлок стал исключением. Именитые доктора и даже сам магистр Лондонского научного общества магов разводили руками.

Тем приятней Шерлоку было внимание Джеймса. Они заранее обговорили дату и место их «первой ночи», а в остальное время просто наслаждались общением, игрой сил. Свободно парящей в воздухе – Джеймса, извивающейся под кожей в ответ на заигрывание – Шерлока. Он даже познакомился с женой Брэнсона и их двумя детьми: дочь обладала магией, сын нет, но он пошёл в отца рисковым и свободолюбивым характером. Шерлок счёл их милыми, дружными, сплоченными. Отношения в их семье были далеко не так холодны и формальны, как в семье Холмсов. Недостойные аристократов, так сказал бы Майкрофт. Скорее всего, он преследовал цель будущего успешного и взаимовыгодного сотрудничества через их знакомство с Шерлоком, в Джеймсе этого не чувствовалось. 

«Я рад был повстречать Шерлока Холмса. И горд сказать, что мы друзья. Думаю, его ожидает удивительное будущее. И дело даже не в магии, она только способ для достижения целей. Правда, Холли?» – обратился он к дочери, задумчиво уплетающей мороженое. Она согласно кивнула. 

«Человек главнее силы, папочка», – она оторвалась от десерта, посмотрела на брата, изучающего учебник по экономике, смешно надула щёчки и показала ему язык.

Несомненно, жена Джеймса знала, что в итоге произойдёт между магами, нераскрывшаяся метка Шерлока буквально кричала об этом. Но в её отношении, в её взглядах не было ни капли ревности, злости, лжи. И Шерлок чувствовал себя её другом тоже. Она обладала даром над растениями, лучше всего ей удавалось контролировать цветение. Стоило коснуться растения, оно начинало распускать цвет, благоухать, давать плоды.

В этот раз, думал Шерлок, всё получится. Он познакомился со своим Старшим, между ними возникла дружба, тяга сил. И он ждал ночи, ждал освобождения.

Срок настал, нужные слова были сказаны, Шерлок чувствовал, как загорелась кожа, как запело внутри от радости. Навстречу дул горячий поток, он осязал магию Джеймса, сильную, ровную. Она был слита со своим хозяином воедино, и согревала Холмса дружелюбным теплом. В ней была поддержка, ласка, интимная, тихая, будто поцелуи спозаранку. Только между двоими, больше ни для кого. 

Бренсон стоял обнажённый перед партнером и в восхищении смотрел на потоки, распростершиеся перед ним. И сам Шерлок не мог отвести взгляда от мерцания, охватившего тело Старшего, от проявления желания, вызванного заклятием, но от этого не менее щекочущего нервы. Промедление добавляло тягучего томления, Шерлок с нарастающим возбуждением чувствовал, как уходят какие-то преграды, будто бешеный поток воды вперемешку с камнями, спадающий с гор, ломает искусственно возведенные человеком дамбы, стены, заграждения. Почти не замечая их, пока из неистового потока не превращается в широкую реку, затапливая как можно больше пространства, накрывая их с головой.

– Сильный мальчик, – только и сказал Джеймс, прежде чем они сплелись не только магически. 

***

«Это несправедливо», – думал Шерлок в отчаянии. Утомленный отдачей силы и сексом Джеймс уснул, а аристократ с прогоркшим от лунного света лицом всё смотрел и смотрел на звёзды. Магия, которая была так близка, так пела в предвкушении свободы, свернулась где-то глубоко внутри в крохотный комок и сжималась, и беззвучно кричала, и умоляла о помощи.

Но больше рядом никого не было. Ни свободы, ни тепла, ни ветра. Одиночество в лунном свете. 

Шерлок не сдержался и заплакал. Как он будет смотреть завтра в глаза Джеймсу? Как холодно промолчит Майкрофт, скрывая подо льдом недовольство? Это какой-то дефект. Это издевательство. Знать, что у тебя есть огромные силы, и не использовать их. Он же станет посмешищем. Маг с нераскрывшейся меткой – это будут видеть все.

***

– Я надеялся, Шерлок, – Майкрофт выглядел сожалеющим и попытался положить руку на плечо брату, но тот вывернулся. Наутро Шерлок устроил настоящую истерику, швырялся мебелью и посудой, орал на замершего с видом ничего-страшного-успокойся родственника. Сорвался на совершенно не виноватого Джеймса, когда тот попытался обнять его. Было видно, что Бренсон расстроился, он совершенно не умел скрывать свои эмоции. 

– Встретимся позже, – прохладные пальцы ветерка коснулись бледной скулы, и Джеймс вышел, понимая, что сейчас не может уменьшить печали младшего Холмса. И она преумножилась, когда Шерлок услышал разговор матери и брата, вышедшего проводить гостя, из соседней комнаты.

– К сожалению, неудача, – мать промолчала. – Он не может отвечать за себя, пока его силы спят.

– Тогда… – голос матери едва дрогнул, – возьми полную опеку на себя.

– Хорошо, мамочка.

 

## Примечания:

  
* Джеймс Брэнсон — его прототипом здесь является Ричард Брэнсон, успешный британский предприниматель.  
[https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Брэнсон_](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D1%80%D1%8D%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%BD_)Ричард

* Jus primae noctis — «право первой ночи»   


 

 

 

 

## 2.1. Большая трагедия

Безуспешно прошёл ещё один год. У Шерлока выработалось стойкое отвращение к физическому контакту без воздействия магии. Каждая такая попытка оканчивалась слабостью в теле и нежеланием двигаться дальше, будто его партнёры, словно вампиры, высасывали из него жизненную энергию. Несмотря на это молодому организму, согласно заложенной природой схеме, полагалось совокупляться, и Холмс ничего не мог поделать со своим болезненным возбуждением, самоудовлетворение также делало его вялым и раздражительным, а магия сердито покалывала в неожиданных местах: то в икре, то в кончиках пальцев, то в мочке уха, недовольная пренебрежением. Отдушиной в сложившихся обстоятельствах стал дедуктивный метод, который позволял Шерлоку сосредотачиваться, отсекая ненужные и раздражительные факторы. Детали, создание личного каталога, после переросшего в чертоги, неожиданно простые выводы о вещах и людях, характере, привычках – всё это показывало, что сила может иметь не только магическую основу. Сила разума была подвластна всем, и Шерлок научился ценить талант в людях, независимо от того были они магическими аристократами или же бродягами с улицы. 

Вслед за братом Шерлок начал обучение в Кембридже, большинство студентов которого славились своим происхождением и силой. Очень редко туда попадали самородки от магии, их сразу же можно было заметить по скромному времяпрепровождению, отпрыски богатой аристократии могли позволить себе бóльшие искушения. Правда, предметы, касающиеся использования силы Шерлок изучал лишь номинально, практиковаться он ещё не мог. Над ним не смеялись в открытую, кто-то даже глубокомысленно кивал, мол, ждёт выгодного партнёра, как его брат. Леди Антея стала пропуском Майкрофта в мир большой политики, ко всему она оказалась весьма искушенным стратегом и обладала даром интуитивного предвидения. Они заключили брак вместе с заключением связи, следуя канувшим в века традициям. И если для женщины такое в принципе было не зазорно, редкие леди пользовались чарами для грубой работы, то мужчины старались как можно скорее открыть и развить дар. Конкуренция в мире аристократов была велика. Поэтому Шерлок выглядел, как будущая содержанка, вздумавшая подороже продать себя, а потом прохлаждаться в тени какого-нибудь сильного, облаченного властью мага. Для аристократа это выглядело оскорбительно. Именно младшие, раскрывшие метку, стремились всеми силами показать свою состоятельность и часто достигали успеха.

Себастьян Уилкс учился на одном курсе с Шерлоком. Их противостояние началось с первой встречи в коридоре. Себастьян демонстрировал свои умения: вытягивал деньги какого-то зазевавшегося бедолаги из рюкзака. Его компания весело засмеялась, когда парень заметил раскрытый карман и пропажу наличности. Наверно, его магия не была способна защитить своего носителя и ответить на оскорбление.

– Отдай! – он явно не знал, что делать и как противостоять агрессивной толпе.

– Попробуй, отбери, – Себастьян насмехался, и даже хлестнул жертву банкнотами по лицу несколько раз, размахивая ими перед его глазами. Парень пытался выхватить деньги, а Уилкс отталкивал его своей силой, даже не прикасаясь.

Шерлок наблюдал, не вмешиваясь, а когда парень сдался и пошёл прочь, тоже засобирался и, проходя мимо разгоряченной банды, состоящей из отпрысков элитных фамилий, случайно толкнул Себастьяна.

– Прости.

– Аккуратнее, смотри куда идёшь, оглобля! – Уилкс рассвирепел, но Шерлок уже был на недосягаемом расстоянии, и победно сжимал деньги, только что стянутые у Себастьяна из кармана. 

– Грубая работа! Это может сделать любой вор, даже не обладая силой, – и Шерлок скрылся.

Проходило время, и с ответом Себастьян не жадничал: он организовал планомерную травлю наглого выскочки Холмса, ещё даже не раскрывшего метку, но ловко отвечающего на каждый выпад без ущерба себе, но с вредом для репутации оппонента. Так бы состязания сорвиголов и продолжались, если бы Уилкс откуда-то не узнал о том, что попытки освободить свою магию у Шерлока были. Вот только неудачные. И не решил бы навсегда закончить их борьбу своей победой.

***

Солнечным летним деньком, когда всё радуется приходу солнца и тепла, а студенты ещё и окончанию учебного курса, Шерлок получил записку от преподавателя начального магического развития с предложением пройти специальные курсы, совершенно новый подход для младших аристократов, не пробудивших силу. Это было приглашение поучаствовать в эксперименте. Естественно Шерлок был согласен и решил сразу же найти профессора Колмэна, чтобы сообщить об этом. 

Опустевшие, залитые солнечным светом коридоры вели к кабинету ученого и не таили в себе никаких неожиданностей, но как только Шерлок вошёл в кабинет, на него обрушился сильнейший удар и солнечный свет в его сознании померк.

Очнулся он в затемненном помещении, в голове клубился туман, и мысли разобщённо парили. Относительно быстро стало понятно, что двигаться он может едва ли – его непреклонно удерживала чья-то разумная воля, на попытки шевельнуться она обездвиживала нарушившую порядок конечность, но дыхание не было помехой – незначительные сдвиги она пропускала. Шерлок попытался обуздать панику, рванувшую, будто в него со всей силы врезался ледяной шар воды заигравшегося ребёнка-мага. Острые ледяные капли обожгли кожу, пот застыл непробиваемой коростой, пока Шерлок всеми силами убеждал себя не терять связи с разумом. Вспышками в мозг проникали мелкие детали комнаты, где он лежал на кровати, но выводы никак не хотели проявляться. Что ему давало знание о наличии двух сиамских кошек у хозяев, пары средних лет, скорее всего имеющих ребёнка? О довольно высоком уровне доходов? О том, что они аристократы? Он пытался сосредоточиться на том, зачем кому-то понадобилось его захватывать. К тому же в учебном корпусе. И как всё получилось провернуть… Всё впустую.

Хотя долго мучиться ему не пришлось, дверь бесшумно отворилась и впустила Себастьяна. Место безотчетной паники перед неизвестным заняло вполне конкретное опасение, грозящее перерасти в осязаемый страх – его жизнь была в руках этого человека, его тело в цепкой хватке чужеродной магии. Сила чуть плотнее сжалась, заставляя Шерлока задыхаться. Уилкс рассмеялся.

– Я не собираюсь тебя убивать, Шерлок, не стоит паниковать. Напротив, я желаю тебе помочь, – лицо Себастьяна неприятно исказилось в ухмылке, – ведь ты, бедняжечка, не можешь раскрыть свою силу. Наверное, у старших на тебя плохо стоит, если даже после двух попыток, подумать только, целых двух попыток, ты так и остался запечатан.

Шерлок не мог справиться со своим страхом, слова Себастьяна впивались в подкорку и тянули на дно. Этого не должно было произойти. Не так. Только не так. Дрожь прокатилась по телу и магия сильнее вцепилась в добычу. 

– Jus primae noctis, – произнёс Себастьян, и в теле Холмса будто потянули за невидимые ниточки все сухожилия, в него ударили тысячи раскалённых игл, втыкаясь неглубоко, чтобы растравить жажду отдаться. Шерлок закричал, сковывающая его магия на мгновение поддалась. А потом нахлынули первые волны ада. Ему казалось, что он ослеп и оглох, тело рвалось, чувствуя на себе инициирующую магию и не получая контакта. В отлив он смог рассмотреть небрежно присевшего на стул Себастьяна, совершенно не спешащего воспользоваться своим правом.

– Посмотрим, как сильно ты будешь умолять меня об освобождении. Тебе ведь уже нелегко, – Уилкс встал, приблизился к кровати и провел рукой по вставшему члену Шерлока сквозь брюки. – Я могу дрочить тебе даже не прикасаясь… 

Шерлок почувствовал это – поглаживающие ласки силы Себастьяна, и готов был заплакать от унижения, если бы мог, но сила, спавшая в нём, пела от возможности выбраться из надоевшего сосуда на волю, радовалась возможности почувствовать подобную себе. И жар испарял слёзы унижения, которые могли бы пролиться. Разум выдавал страшные вопросы. Если Себастьян его не трахнет, то… что же будет тогда? Собственная сила разорвёт его? Ему придётся умолять о проникновении. Тошнота подкатила к горлу. Лучше умереть.

– Я решил провести эксперимент. Ты же любишь эксперименты, не так ли? – в комнате показались двое сокурсников-припевал Себастьяна. – Тебе не помогли акты с одним партнером, может, стоит увеличить их количество.

В комнате ещё дважды прозвучали слова, гарантирующие право первой ночи. И Шерлок перестал вообще соображать и воспринимать действительность. Может быть, это было к лучшему. Потому что двое легли к нему на кровать, и вместе с Шерлоком превратились в клубок причудливо сплетенных обнаженных тел. Себастьян контролировал процесс со стороны, призывая силу строить новые позы, невозможные в Кама сутре, созданной обычным человеком. Но и он не остался безучастным, пока двое его соучастников брали Холмса в одно отверстие, толкаясь поочерёдно и приводя того в животный мучительный экстаз, в котором он бился бездумно и выстрадано, Себастьян отклонил голову Шерлока, вонзая свой член в податливое горло, затыкая хрипы, скулёж и вскрики. Шерлок больше не принадлежал себе, представляя игрушку для этих троих, охваченных магическим договором. Двое кончили в него, даря облегчение, но Себастьян по сути не взял его, кончив всплеском спермы на раскрасневшееся лицо Холмса. Метка оставалась глуха. И беспамятство благородно подхватило Шерлока на руки, унося в тихую пустоту обморока.

***

Шерлок очнулся поздним вечером, его помыли и накрыли толстым тёплым покрывалом. Сковывающей магии Себастьяна он больше не чувствовал, хотя ощущал тягу из-за незавершенной «ночи». Одежда в безупречном порядке нашлась рядом. Метка укоризненно молчала. Снова неудача, и это задевало даже больше, чем изнасилование. Шерлок признавал, что находился в состоянии шока, но не знал, как с ним бороться. Он был оглушен произошедшим, с трудом оделся и беспрепятственно покинул ужасный дом.

Всю следующую ночь он посвятил экспериментам с борной кислотой. Это было просто: сосредоточиться на чём-то знакомом и понятном и перестать думать-думать-думать. Перестать реагировать на собственную магию, взбесившуюся от незавершенного договора. Боли не ощущалось по этой же причине. Но когда всё закончится, она вернётся втрое сильнее.

Себастьян не давал о себе знать, а Шерлоку становилось всё хуже. Он уже не мог скрыть постоянно натягивающую брюки эрекцию и свою рассеянность. И поэтому взял такси и вернулся в дом Уилкса.

– Ты быстро сдался, – Себастьян издевательски улыбнулся, – я ждал большего.

 

 

 

 

 

## 2.2. Большая трагедия

Предложение профессора Колмэна не было ложью, Себастьян использовал это в качестве приманки, точно осознавая, что Шерлок не упустит возможности узнать больше о границах собственной силы или ненормальности. Уилксу оставалось только послать не заказное письмо, так как профессор думал, что Шерлок уже уехал, а попросить совершенно незнакомого парня передать приглашение, чтобы жертва сразу клюнула, всё-таки было полезным оказаться в любимчиках у преподавателя магического развития.

И Шерлок проклинал тот миг, когда посмел надеяться на улучшение, посмел на миг представить, что его силе будет дарована свобода. Быть может, в новых исследованиях или новых методах кроется освобождение для него. Крохи этой надежды погибли в лето после первого курса, стоило ему обрадованно рвануть навстречу свету надежды, словно глупому мотыльку, как его опалило разрушающее пламя мести Себастьяна. На курсы после случившегося Шерлок не пошёл. Майкрофт настаивал, но младший брат погрузился в себя и не реагировал на разумные доводы, отдавая предпочтение народным наукам* и совершенствуясь в дедуктивном методе. Он практически стал затворником, ощущая себя замаранным. Никому не было позволено видеть его боль и отчаяние — пусть они разобьются о ледяную стену, которую он воздвиг как мемориал своим надеждам. Холодный камень для того, чтобы помнить, холодный камень, который похоронил все чувства: заткнул пропасть ноющей раны и раздавил ростки, робко тянущиеся к теплу.

Никому не было позволено узнать, что произошло. Майкрофт мог догадываться, но Шерлок надеялся, что эта тема никогда не поднимется в разговоре. Иначе… иначе, он не знал, что делать. В горле стоял отвратительный ком от пережитого в качестве живого товара.

***

Шерлок ненавидел каждое мгновение власти Себастьяна над ним. Власти не только физической, когда он брал его, сначала жестоко, упиваясь своей неограниченной безнаказанностью, потом и всё чаще — медленно, разглядывая каждую реакцию Шерлока, каждую крупицу унижения: и мог невесомым движением отправить его в ад или рай блаженства, устраивая контрастные качели; гораздо хуже Холмс переносил насилие психологическое. Себастьяну нравился его страх, он с поистине звериным наслаждением вызывал это чувство в своей жертве, с особым садизмом взращивал в Шерлоке мысли о неполноценности. Страх нервной дрожью холодил сердце при виде насильника.

Отдача после завершения магической сделки была сильной, Шерлоку казалось, что он разорван изнутри когтями диких животных, в животе поселилась тупая боль, но дорога темной безнадежности только ждала первых шагов своего путника…

Прошло несколько дней, боль спала, оставив на краю души чувство зияющей пустоты. Шерлок выбрался в город из поместья, где заведенный порядок вещей давил своей неизменностью. Из его мироощущения выгрызли кусок, а чай по-прежнему подавали в гостиной: отец с хрустящей газетой отгораживался ото всего, кроме мира большой политики, Майкрофт — успешная копия; мать с Антеей — в отъезде у тётушек. Благодать традиций: мягкий пейзаж за окном, которому насчитывалось лет двести, всюду безмятежность, диктуемая приручаемой годами зеленью и сохранением единственно живого очага, но даже камин горел ровно. Шерлок возненавидел всё это неизменное, пока ему было больно и одиноко. Город казался спасением, может его круговерть спрячет, смажет растерянность, заполнит утрату…

Шерлок в смирении прикрыл глаза, поняв, что ничего не окончилось, и продолжению быть. За поворотом незнакомого переулка сиял тонированным лоском автомобиль, где у открытой дверцы стоял Себастьян. Он был до отвращения идеален: безупречное сочетание цветов в костюме, ни одного волоска не выбивалось из прически, но омерзительнее всего была его улыбка. Страх мгновенно проснулся, будто кровь всегда была подспудно заражена им, а потом враз обнаружила свою слабость. Холмса парализовало, ноги похолодели, в голове вспыхнул жар, уши наполнились шумом ревущей крови, стуком обезоруженного сердца. Он не мог бежать. Себастьян подходил, упиваясь произведенным эффектом, по его знаку водитель подвёл машину к застывшему Холмсу.

— Я думаю, что ты не против покататься, — метка на руке Шерлока отозвалась колким импульсом, ладонь и пальцы пронзило жгущейся молнией. Уилкс шепотом заявил права на ночь с младшим аристократом, выдохнув ему на ухо «мой сладкий». Так жизнь обернулась для Шерлока в петлю бесконечности, затянувшуюся на горле никому невидимой удавкой.

***

Раз от раза слова Себастьяна заставляли Шерлока переступать через себя. Стыд топил его нещадно. Делиться с кем-либо было поздно, как прошло время и для того, чтобы бояться потерять достоинство. Шерлока выставляли в переулке за грошовую цену; Уилкс наигрался и придумал кое-что поинтереснее. «Ночь с аристократом. Выбирайте — не прогадаете. Настоящая метка, настоящая первая ночь».

Метка и правда была настоящей. Чёрный узор тончайших линий на запястье и тыльной стороне ладони наливался золотым светом после призыва. Это привлекало клиентов, многие интересовались, как удалось подделать рисунок настолько тонко, хотя их интерес никогда не становился преградой для грубости. Шерлок проводил с ними ночь или быстро делал минет — всё было ужасно, облегчения не приходило, иногда Себастьян оставлял его в приграничном состоянии дольше двух дней. Чтобы скрыть сияние на руках, Холмс пристрастился к ношению перчаток, благо это не выглядело странным на фоне идентичного увлечения Майкрофта.

— Шерлок! Да постой же! — знакомый голос разнесся в ночном воздухе подобно грому, и Холмс судорожно сглотнув, ускорил шаг. Знакомая сила объяла его, останавливая.

— Если вы хотите повеселиться, придётся заплатить, — ожидающий Шерлока однокурсник вышел навстречу.

— Что… — растерянность была короткой, потом опыт справляться с форс-мажорами взял верх. — Сколько?

Себастьян назвал цену. Они остались одни.

— Господи, Шерлок! — мгновением спустя перчатки полетели в грязь, открывая золото метки. — Мне так жаль…

И знакомая, сеющая радость сила обняла его, не оставляя места сомнениям, освобождая дрожь и слова. Освобождая стыд, натянувший до предела нервы.

Из личного ада его вытащил Джеймс Бренсон.

Они проговорили до утра.

Из адских клещей Уилкса — он же.

Себастьян... Эта гниль просто исчезла из поля зрения Шерлока на многие годы, исполнив долг старшего аристократа и просто мужской долг в последний раз в своей жизни

## Примечания:

  
* народные науки — здесь естествознание и формальные науки в общем случае. То, что в принципе существует сейчас в реальном мире. В этой АУ научная картина представлена народными науками и аристократическими, последние как раз связаны со всем магическим и описывают фундаментальные законы сверхъестественной силы.

 

 

 

## 3\. Стечение обстоятельств

Казалось, прошло несколько лет. На самом деле пролетело больше десятка, даже около двух. И все они похоронили худшее под массивом новых впечатлений, новых достижений, новых разочарований. Единственное, что не позволяло прошлое Шерлоку – доверять безоглядно, влюбляться до потери рассудка. Да и зачем? Миллионы людей проживают жизни, так и не вкусив этих горьких плодов. Единицы рождаются с магией в теле, остальные обходятся без неё. В сущности, Шерлок теряет так мало. 

Его разум выстроен им самим, его настоящее – невероятное достижение: вмешательство брата в жизнь минимально, сотрудничество с Ярдом налажено, расследования держат в тонусе голову и тело, у него уютная квартира и терпеливая домохозяйка, надёжный сосед-блоггер. Он не обделен славой и известностью. Есть что выставить в воображаемый зал тщеславия. Он не одинок, но и не обременён. 

Для зала тщеславия вполне сойдёт. Но даже в самом прекрасном дворце найдётся пыльный и тщательно припрятанный чуланчик. Статичной логике рассуждений, как бы быстры и обоснованно точны они бы ни были – не сыграть на невидимой струнке, натянутой где-то в грудине, жалостливую, страстную или нежную мелодию. Не согреть. Не разболеться. Не оборвать. Не задрожать в унисон.

Честность, спрятанная в чулане, имела значение, но была опасной, не поддавалась контролю и порождала страх. А Шерлок избегал страха. Он подавлял его азартом, сарказмом, циничной миной, равнодушием. Он топил его гениальностью. Гении ничего не боятся, они первопроходцы. Какая разница, что он всегда в перчатках, странности добавляют изюминку. Для гениев важна идея, и она затмевает всё.

***

Выторговать себе Джона было почти легко. Майкрофт ломался недолго, скорее для вида, потому как имел в кармане неразрешенную проблему государственной важности. И Шерлок наскоро расправился со скучным делом, чувствуя, что в душе он наполнен страстью. Официальное разрешение на проживание с отставным военным было получено: младший Холмс по-прежнему считался частично дееспособным, и ответственность за его поступки нёс брат.

Да-да, он гордо чувствовал неравнодушие к живому человеку, не преступнику, отличное от банальной раздражительности, подозрительности или мягкой приязни, впервые за многие годы. Наверное, его восторг меткому выстрелу в серийного убийцу лучился так ярко, что ослепил команду Лестрада. Хорошо, что это списали на шок.

А Джон. Он стоял в этом свете спокойно, загадочно улыбался и смотрел… Эта улыбка была первой искрой, разжёгшей пожар их совместных расследований, головокружительного падения в бездну преступного сопереживания. Преступной дружбы, которую себе не позволял Шерлок раньше. Преступного желания, которое он не мог себе позволить и теперь. Он готов был доверить Джону свою жизнь, но не тайну. Перчатки по-прежнему сидели второй кожей на руках детектива. И Уотсон, принимая секрет Шерлока спокойно, ещё больше растравлял недостижимое желание.

***

– Шерлок, как ты? А ладно, забудь… дедукция великая наука, я помню. Хотя я буду очень рад, если ты мне расскажешь, как разгадка появилась в твоей голове, – Джон горел нетерпением. Дело было несложным, особенно потому что Шерлок отлично разбирался в тонкостях аристократического этикета, во всех незаметных правилах-маркерах, которые можешь усвоить, только родившись в нужной среде.

Молодая девушка-аристократка была похищена на прогулке в парке. Её родители забили тревогу чуть ли не сразу, сообщения о выкупе не последовало, но они были уверены, что она именно похищена, а не заблудилась в парке, плавно перетекающим в лес. Основной уликой был платок со следами крови, который обнаружился под одним из кустов живой изгороди. Родители были достаточно влиятельными, чтобы поставить на уши пол Скотланд-Ярда. Без особой надежды Лестрад позвонил консультирующему детективу, получив согласие неожиданно заинтересованного Шерлока.

И в итоге Джон планировал новый пост под названием «Алмазы в тумане». Дело встало за малым: узнать, как же Холмс догадался, что младшая аристократка уже распечатала свой дар и успешно скрывала это от родителей, покрыв кисти татуировками, имитирующими метки. И затем со своим любовником похитила из дома коллекцию исключительно прекрасных и тяжеловесных алмазов. Подростки... даже аристократам не чужда бунтарская нотка. Девушка нашлась, а вот камни не сразу. Новое озарение, будто снизошедшее свыше, Джон всегда поражался гениальности друга, и туман, залегающий в низине подлеска уплотнялся, пока на глазах изумлённой публики, криминалистов и коронеров, не принял вид изумительной чистоты алмазов. Волшебство! 

Джон не скрывал детского восторга. Девушка была способна менять состояние материи. Необычный дар. Он аккуратно поддержал её за локоть, помогая выбраться из низины. Но за всё была плата, и он с сожалением, посмотрел, как она осторожно стирает кровь, потекшую из носа.

Шерлок, увидев непосредственную реакцию Уотсона: и восторг, и сопереживание – сжал ладони в кулак, кожа перчаток недовольно заскрипела. Что если бы он мог также удивить Джона? Мог бы он рассчитывать на поцелуй, например? Глупо… Поцелуй за фокус.

Его реакция становилась слишком очевидной, слишком резкой.

– Джон, думаю, сейчас лучше передать заботу о ней её родителям. 

– Да конечно.

Наконец, все разъехались. Шерлоку и Джону пришлось отправиться в участок с Лестрадом. По пути они решили захватить кофе и пройтись немного пешком. 

– Странные эти маги, вот уж точно, – начал инспектор, Джон чуть нахмурился, и Грегори сразу же исправился, – не подумай, я не из этих… magic free. Просто представь, что они с рождения мыслят по-другому, они осознают свою силу, исключительность и власть, а всё равно попадают в передряги…

– Они такие же люди, Грег. Их не обходят стороной ни горести, ни болезни, – задумчиво ответил Джон.

– Но изначальные условия-то у них гораздо лучше, – парировал Лестрад, делая большой глоток кофе.

– Да, есть определенная фора, но есть и обязанности, и сложности. А ты что думаешь, Шерлок?

– Магия – это лишь инструмент. У кого-то он есть и используется с толком, а у кого-то прозябает в бездействии и покрывается пылью. В остальном я согласен с Джоном… – он чуть было не сказал « мы обычные люди», нужно быть осторожнее, – даже мотивы найденной нами аристократки не отличались от мотивов обычной девушки. Поменялись лишь методы и нюансы: она спрятала алмазы, доступным только ей способом, и скрыла метку.

– Хм, эти заморочки. Нелегко им приходится. Одно «jus primae noctis» чего стоит, – осудительно покачал головой Лестрад.

– Jus primae noctis… Право… право первой ночи? – Джон вопросительно взглянул на Шерлока, пытаясь обуздать ускользающую в студенческие годы латынь. Лицо детектива было странно бледным, он резко кивнул. – Jus primae noctis, – повторил Уотсон, ощущая неловкую тяжесть слов, падающего изо рта звука, будто вылетающую из снайперской винтовки пулю. Время словно остановилось, пока снаряд летел к цели, и нельзя было быть уверенным, что он точно поразит цель.

Он видел, как в удивлении вспорхнули вверх ресницы Шерлока, открывая прозрачную невинность радужки. Воздух выбился из лёгких, и лёгкая дрожь поразила руки, затянутые в обязательные перчатки. Сегодня это была тонкая коричневая кожа, обтягивающая каждый палец, будто латекс, изящная перфорация покрывала ладонь и костяшки. Джону показалось, что в маленьких отверстиях блеснуло золотым. Возможно, это был обман зрения.

 

 

## 4\. Освобождение.

Положение Шерлока было ужасным. Давно усмиренная и позабытая магия взорвалась и заметалась в своей клетке с новой силой, для неё перестало быть существенным всё, кроме Джона. Восприятие окружающего расплылось: реальность ложилась на сетчатку глаз огромными бессмысленными мазками, хаотичное сплетение звуков атаковало слух, воздух неприятно царапал лицо и открытую шею, лёгкие работали с перебоями. Чётким и незыблемым в этом помутнении остался только Джон. Свет фонаря, запутавшийся в его светлых волосах, недоумение во взгляде, сменившееся нечитаемым и острым напряженным выражением, положение каждой мышцы, трепещущей в неясном для доктора ожидании. Пока неясном, усмехнулся про себя Шерлок. Это невыносимо. Это разрушит всё. Их дружбу, понятное и приятное восхищение Джона, видимость нормальности уйдёт. Кем будет для соседа Шерлок после? Маг-неудачник, тот, кому предназначена жалость, а не восхищение.

Шерлок с ненавистью стянул перчатки, взбегая по лестнице в их квартиру. Золотые блики заметались по стенам, словно маленькие беззащитные кутята бестолково бросились в рассыпную, оказавшись на свободе. Линии метки стали будто жирнее, ещё никогда они не наливались силой до такой степени, рисунок был практически неразличим, только пульсировал в такт биению сердца.

Дрожащими руками Холмс снимал с себя одежду. Он поспешно покинул Лестрада и Джона, они так и не добрались до участка. Бегство было очевидным, и он знал, что скоро Ватсон, и откуда ему досталась гипертрофированная черта переживания за окружающих, будет здесь. Совсем скоро, дело за водителем такси. Дрожащими же пальцами, он пытался подготовить себя, смазка щедро стекала по его ногам и значительной лужей обозначилась на полу ванной. Слезы непроизвольно осели влагой на ресницах. Им придётся пережить это. Ладно, он… ему не привыкать. Но Джон, всегда избегавший даже намёка на отношения между мужчинами, то же и про магов. Это было единственное дело, где фигурантами оказались обладатели силы. Шерлок чувствовал, как трещит под ним хрупкий лёд построенного им мира.

Как немилосердна судьба, как жесток случай. В очередной раз.

***

Шерлок сорвался посреди разговора, оставив Джона захлебываться в беспокойстве.

— Иди уже, — хлопнул Ватсона по плечу Грег, — я же вижу, что толку от тебя сейчас будет мало. Удостоверься, что всё в порядке. После подойдёте в участок. Он просто чудовище, бросать тебя без предупреждения.

— Наверное, это неотложная идея, — не очень убедительно попытался оправдать Шерлока Джон.

— Я же вижу, как вы друг на друга смотрите. У него нет оправдания, чтобы пренебрегать тобой.

— Грег, чёрт возьми, сколько можно повторять, мы не пара.

— Так сколько раз, ты говоришь, спасал его задницу? Молчишь?! — Джон смиренно вздохнул, признавая победу собеседника, но не сдаваясь окончательно.

— Да, может, мои желания относительно него носят отнюдь не святой характер…

— Так-так, грешник в наших рядах…

— …, но ему это безразлично. Ты же видишь, работа на первом плане. Моё место в первых рядах, чтобы отдавать должное вечному роману гения и его призвания.

Джон с безнадёжностью и грустью опустил голову. Лестрад понял, что время шуток закончилось и дружеское подначивание переросло в откровенную исповедь. Бедняга, видел бы он со стороны, как Шерлок боится лишний раз вздохнуть в сторону своего блогера. Наверное, им нужно время, чтобы дурь из головы выветрилась, и они наконец-то посмотрели друг на друга честно.

— Я поеду, проверю всё ли в порядке… — и Джон пошёл ловить такси.

***

Бейкер-стрит встретила Джона зловещей тишиной, но Шерлок, несомненно, был здесь, об этом кричала незапертая дверь и пальто в прихожей. Но жилище затихло не просто так, а вслед за своим хозяином. Холмс безмолвным изваянием обнаружился на излюбленном диване в шелковом синем халате. Без перчаток. Его руки…

— Господи, Шерлок… — тот даже не открыл глаз, ладони в молитвенном жесте, кончики пальцев у губ и золотое сияние с запястий, будто пульсирующий гипнотический цветок. Джон почувствовал, как возбуждение камнем упало ему в ноги. Он вздохнул и… — Аааахх.

Самообладание покинуло его, нежность развеялась, благоговение было растоптано. Жар лишил его разума, напоследок одарив отчаянным серым взглядом — и всё. Больше Джона Ватсона не существовало.

***

Сознание вернулось в истомленное чем-то приятным и расслабленное тело. Джон с удовольствием потянулся, ощущая непривычную мягкость постельного белья всей кожей. Стоп, он голый… В комнате Шерлока царил порядок, одежда доктора аккуратно сложенная покоилась на стуле рядом с кроватью, а сам он лежал абсолютно обнаженный под лёгким одеялом. Что же это? Они…?

— Джон… — слабая дрожащая улыбка едва держалась на лице Шерлока, пока не исчезла вовсе, обнажая стальное упрямство. Он стоял на входе в комнату, облаченный в костюм, в котором обычно являлся на рассмотрение дел в суд, лаконичные чёрные перчатки были на месте. — Я должен всё объяснить.

— Что произошло? Что это было?

— Я мог бы тебя обманывать, и притом уверен, что долго. Но рано или поздно, ты бы начал задавать вопросы, так что… давай закончим всё сейчас, — лицо его было напряженным и решительным, но он вздрогнул, когда Джон начал задавать вопросы. И отвёл взгляд, когда тот подтянул ноги, освобождая место на кровати для Шерлока.

— Полагаю, твои способности, как мага слабы или скрыты…

— Что?

— Да, иначе вчера тебе не удалось бы предъявить на меня права. Кто-то из родственников обладает даром?

— Гарри… постой-ка, какие это права я на тебя предъяв… — и вот Джон обрывает фразу, потому что осознает, какие именно права были озвучены, исполнены и чем они занимались этой ночью. Шерлок задерживает дыхание, наблюдая за этим шоком. — Я не знал, Шерлок. О, Боже. Я не знал, прости.

— Тебе не надо извиняться. Только прошу, не съезжай. Забудь о случившемся, это просто недоразумение. Как думаешь, у тебя получится?

— Если ты прощаешь меня… — Джон надолго замолчал, но Шерлок не торопил его и смиренно ожидал вердикта, — всё будет как прежде, детектив и его блогер — это мы.

Ватсон неестественно рассмеялся, но они оба знали, что он солгал. По крайней мере, пока ещё не было видно масштабов их потерь.

— Так какой у тебя дар, Шерлок? — позже поинтересовался Джон. — Или пока ещё это неизвестно? Должно пройти время?

— У меня нет дара, — довольно резко ответил ему Холмс.

— Прости, я не хотел тебя обидеть…

— Ничего, давай оставим эту тему в покое.

 

 

 

## 5\. Сила

Новое расследование не заставило ждать. Если для Шерлока оно было отвратительно «нормальным», то для Джона слишком кровавым, но они оба кинулись в него, как в спасение. Главу мелкой банды расстреляли в пабе, под перекрёстный огонь попали две девушки по вызову, бармен, несколько посетителей… Картина не для слабонервных. Звонок Лестрада был полон отчаяния: на него обрушилось начальство, осаждённое местным населением(обычно паб не доставлял проблем), с визитом вежливости к нему на съёмное жильё пожаловали все без исключения авторитеты района, и ко всему убитый оказался братом уважаемого политика. Так что дело было напряжённым.

Ватсону странно было осознавать наличие у себя силы, о которой он никогда не подозревал и не чувствовал теперь. Он старался не обращать внимания на отгородившегося от него Шерлока. С их совместной ночи многое изменилось. Завтраки, просмотры телевизора, даже несчастные поездки в такси так раскаляли между ними воздух, что казалось одна искра — и полыхнёт до пепла. Что-то начало вспоминаться, прорываясь из глубин памяти в самые неподходящие моменты. Поворот головы, изгиб плеча под пиджаком, шея, манящая головокружительной белизной, и конечно, запах. Теперь отчетливо знаменующий, что Шерлок рядом: более резкий, когда он волнуется или захвачен загадкой, едва уловимый — в остальное время. Просто теперь Джон обращает на всё это внимание и понимает, что рамки дружбы для него разрушены. Дружба… Господи, не тогда, когда вместо склонившегося над трупом Шерлока, поднявшего голову, чтобы потребовать ватные палочки и пакетик для улик, Джон видит это же лицо у своего члена, ниточка слюны вперемешку с естественной смазкой соединяет его с потерявшими резкое очертание губами — они сплошное блаженство, покрасневшие и мягкие… а перекинувшийся наполовину в мусорный бак детектив заставляет Джона сжимать ладони в кулак, больно впиваясь ногтями в кожу, лишь бы воспоминание о бёдрах под этими руками не заставило потерять голову и вцепиться в них уже наяву. Джон вспоминает многое, пьянящее и головокружительное, надеясь, что это было на самом деле, а не плод его внезапно озаботившегося воображения. Рано или поздно он сорвётся. Наверное, самое последнее, что пока скрыто от него — поцелуи. И Джону остаётся только мечтать до онемения в губах, как это могло бы быть: прикосновение к манящему изгибу, дерзко-терпкому и опьяняющему.

***

Шерлок отчётливо чувствует поток желания, вложенный во взгляды Джона, давление чужой силы ощутимо переползающей с плеч на ребра, на спину и ягодицы, жгущей бёдра и икры — он с трудом сосредотачивается на пустячном деле. Он избегает соседа, старается не читать его, хотя ему до безумия хочется вычислить, какая же сила у Джона. Пусть слабая, пусть бесполезная — это то, на что у него была надежда до раскрытия метки, и то, чего он лишился после её исчезновения.

Страх взял своё, когда вместо привычного Ватсона в дверном проеме показался кто-то, примитивно обнаживший свою жажду. Шерлок сразу вспомнил Себастьяна, именно с ним совпадало ощущение паники, но Уилкс точно знал, что хочет от Холмса, и подчинял своей воле.

Взгляд Джона был скорее взглядом безумца, чем похотливым предостережением насильника. Шерлок почти не чувствовал давления его магии, Джон даже в таком состоянии оставался сугубо материальной опорой — один бросок, и Шерлок оказался примят крепким, горячим телом к дивану. В животе сжалась острая пружина, выстрелив напряжением в давно истекающий член. Поцелуи обрушились влажным ливнем на лицо аристократа. Впервые Шерлок чувствовал человека, его страсть, а не наличие или отсутствие силы, казавшееся важнее всего остального. Впервые он вырывался, чтобы опуститься ниже и жадно прикоснуться губами к чужому, также истекающему члену. Порывистость рождалась из стремления одарить, одурманить, успеть как можно больше, пока ещё возможно. Только сегодня, будь что будет дальше… но этими мгновениями, каждой песчинкой Шерлок хотел насладиться и поделиться с Джоном. Отчаянно, напоследок… Его не смутила неожиданная грубость, затмившая растерянность доктора. Сильные пальцы скользнули в отросшие чёрные волосы и захватили их, чтобы задавать бешеный ритм, заставлявший Холмса давиться, и дарить неожиданные остановки, когда их взгляды встречались. Что в эти секунды видел Джон? Шерлок не мог разгадать взгляд его потемневших глаз.

Джон взял его несколько раз в ту ночь. И впервые Шерлок не обращал внимания на свою метку. Он позабыл о ней, позабыл о надежде, о страхе, о последствиях. И растворился в удовольствии своего партнёра, в щедро подаренных судьбой секундах. На счастье или на беду, кто знает?

Утро встретило его похмельем разума. Шерлока затошнило от страха, логика говорила о чудовищной ошибке, только лишь телу было легко и свободно… В своих апокалиптичных мыслях о крушении их с Джоном отношений, любых отношений, дружбы и даже соседства, Холмс упустил одну вещь.

Он непонимающе уставился на свои руки.

Абсолютно чистые, освобожденные от намёка на метку. Его желание свести этот знак, принесший столько боли и страданий, сбылось. Он больше не чувствовал колебаний своей силы, не чувствовал её вечного яростного стука в прутья сдерживающей клетки — своего «аномального» тела.

Он больше  _ничего_  не чувствовал. Джон лежал рядом, и Шерлок с непонятным оцепенением отпустил страх, позволив разуму сохранить хотя бы дружбу с дорогим ему человеком. Джона хотелось немедленно обнять, хотя бы прикоснуться к нему, но первое, что сделал Холмс, встав с их постели — натянул свои перчатки…

Несомненно, Джон испытывает к нему интерес теперь. Шерлок задумывался о том, чтобы повторить их секс. Его отвратительное прошлое, по крайней мере, дало ему достаточно опыта, чтобы ублажить кого угодно. Однако только Джон смог зажечь его сердце, показывая, в каких потёмках он был со всеми остальными. Но что делать с этим невыносимо ярким светом, когда Джон пресытится физической стороной их отношений? Об этом больно думать, гораздо больнее, чем переживать посягательства незнакомцев на право обладать его телом.

***

Майкрофт не мог пропустить информацию о новом состоянии брата, его визит на Бейкер-стрит был до оскомины на зубах ожидаем.

— И тебе здравствуй, Шерлок. Прими мои поздравления, — Майкрофт небрежно провёл двумя пальцами, разумеется, он был в перчатках, по пыльной полке, так и не дождавшись реакции родственника на свои слова. Брезгливо поморщился. — Теперь ты полностью свободен от моей опеки. Будет немного непривычно не заботиться о тебе так же сильно, как раньше, но ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на меня. Просто… помни это.

Шерлок, замерев у ноутбука, и даже не пытаясь делать вид, что занят, едва заметно выдохнул.

— Думал, что я неспособен отпустить тебя? Нет, Шерлок, я не монстр. Это последний мой визит к тебе без приглашения. Я рад за тебя. И Джон, кхм… он тебе подходит.

В комнате висело отчаянное напряжение. Майкрофт приподнял бровь в немом вопросе, но его брат по-прежнему пытался сделать вид, что всё в порядке.

— Шерлок…

— У меня нет никакой силы. Эта проклятая метка… — детектив стукнул по столу ладонью. — Обман! Пустышка!

Вспышка бессильной злобы погасла так же быстро, как и вспыхнула. Майкрофт было шагнул к брату, но затем стиснул рукоять зонта так, что кожа перчаток натянулась, готовая вот-вот лопнуть. 

— Мне очень жаль, — сказал старший Холмс уходя. — Помни, ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на меня.

***

Они рыскали по запутанным переулкам в поисках улик, на этот раз чутьё Шерлока подводило, и фонарики их телефонов были не лучшей идеей: заряд батарей на обоих устройствах иссяк, оставив их в кромешной темноте. Когда глаза привыкли к отсутствию освещения, оказалось, что тьма не настолько плотная — полная луна ярко белела на небе, проливая немного света на землю. Звёзд же по обыкновению в Лондоне не было видно, и она одиноко источала холодное сияние.

— Всё, пора сворачиваться, Шерлок. Мы уже ничего не найдём сегодня, — устало зевнул Джон и налетел на идущего впереди Холмса. Очевидно в темноте тот споткнулся обо что-то и чуть не растянулся на земле, Джон вовремя среагировал и удержал своего напарника от сотрясения мозга — из стены торчали непонятные ржавые штыри, и он вполне мог на них напороться. Джон на ощупь обошёл их, скрывая дрожь от одной мысли, что он не подоспел вовремя…

— Джон! — окликнул его Шерлок. — Джон… — уже неуверенный шёпот, когда он приблизился. — Коснись меня ещё раз.

Не раздумывая, Ватсон выполнил просьбу, ощутив, как бешено бьётся пульс на запястьях, на границе перчаток и тёплой кожи детектива. И понял, что уже не сможет отпустить его рук, не сможет остановиться, ощущая трепет дорогого ему человека.

***

Это не было обманом зрения. Лунный свет обнажал кровавые потёки на стене у штырей, на которые чуть было не напоролся Шерлок. Здесь ничего не было видно при свете фонарей. Но теперь… в лунном свете, когда его касался Джон… Холмс видел каждую пролитую каплю, впитавшуюся в грунт, в кирпичную кладку. Он не смог сдержать себя, радость от обретенной силы, от знания роли Джона в этой силе прорвалась в поцелуй. Шерлок делился своим ликованием, своим светом, своей любовью…

Он не хотел отпускать Джона, но поцелуй закончился, и он не мог придумать ни одной причины, по которой они бы могли продлить своё объятие.

— Прости, Джон. Это больше не повторится, — как же больно терять прикосновение… — Я нашёл улику, и всё благодаря тебе. Мой дар раскрылся, я вижу гораздо больше в лунном свете. С утра вызовем криминалистов, думаю, они подтвердят...

— Ты идиот, Шерлок. Никуда я тебя не отпущу.

— Что?

— Я тебя не отпущу. Ты весь сияешь, будто новогодняя гирлянда миссис Хадсон. Твоя кожа светится, не замечаешь!?

Шерлок действительно не замечал, сосредоточившись на потере контакта, своей речи и сокрытии боли где-то в районе сердца. Тупичок, в котором они оказались, был освещён им самим. Мягкий холодный свет действительно источала его кожа.

— Я — свет, а ты мой проводник, — из интонаций Шерлока пропала неуверенность, и он захватнически вцепился в Джона и поймал его взгляд, будто стараясь внушить последнему свою волю. — Я не могу тебя отпустить и сделаю всё, чтобы ты остался… — Ватсон совершенно неожиданно атаковал его губы поцелуем, подарив ответное отчаянно крепкое объятие.

— Я никуда не собираюсь, знаешь?

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nine Inch Nails – «Hurt» With Lyrics  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BWxasQEzuBg


End file.
